


Elliot x Reader: Finding Inspiration

by RaionSempai



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit in the same park everyday, trying to find some kind of inspiration. When it seems like nothing will spark your interest, a rather odd stranger dressed in a black hoodie sits down next to you on the park bench. </p><p>[i suck at summaries, ugh]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will all be relatively short, but there will be 9 in all. Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Day 1: 

Pulling out your phone, you shoved your earbuds in and swiped through your music, trying to find the most suitable song to listen to while you drew. Settling on Gasoline by Hasley you whipped out your  leather  bound sketchbook and brush pen. You glanced around, waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit. When nothing did you slid down on the bench, closing your eyes and listening to the lyrics, hoping to find some type of  inspiration from them.

Feeling someone sit down next to you, you peeked open an eye. You could see a person wearing a black hoodie with a large black bookbag on their back. Just when you were about to ignore them and go back to your music, you caught site of their face. You opened your other eye.

He had a strong jaw and a plump upper lip. He had deep bags under his eyes and his foot tapped with  impatience . He seemed to be looking for someone. When he caught you staring, instead of looking away, you kept looking.

The stranger shifted uncomfortably in their seat, "Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same," you replied, noticing his leg bouncing up and down faster.

He didn't seem to know how to take you, so he just awkwardly nodded, going back to looking around.

"Looking for someone?" You asked.

"N-no, not really," he replied, standing up with urgency.

"Got a name?" You asked.

"Elliot," he answered standing in front of you. 

"I'm (Y/N)," you said holding out your hand. After a few awkward seconds of debate, the stranger grabbed hold of your hand ever so lightly. You smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh, I, uh, gotta go," Elliot said, fidgeting in his spot. 

"Well," you started, "it was nice meeting you."

He nodded before walking  off with purpose, constantly glancing over his shoulder like he was hiding from someone. 

You watched him leave the park, his black bookbag bouncing up and down. When he was out of sight you went back to your sketchbook and turned to fresh page. Finally, you'd found some inspiration and his name was Elliot.


	2. Day 2

 

 

Day 2: 

Finishing up the sketch you had started the day before, you added a bit of cross hatching on Elliot's black hoodie.  The song Exploradora by Elsa y Elmar was blasting in your ears as you added the finishing touches to your drawing. You placed the sketchbook next to you, the page open so that the ink could dry before you closed it. Pulling out a paper bag from your satchel you dig around inside until you pull out a  sandwich . 

Unwrapping your lunch, you're about to take a bite when you noticed Elliot walking by. The two of you caught eyes, your mouth open, eyes squinting in the sun. You couldn't have looked very attractive. Lowering the sandwich you waved, "Yo."

He stopped even though he seemed like he was heading somewhere in a rush. "Hey, (Y/N), right?"

"Yeah," you smirked. You caught him looking next to you and when you followed his eyes, you snatched your sketchbook up, not sure how to explain yourself.

"Is that me?" Elliot asked stepping closer.

You lowered the sketchbook so he could take a look, "Sorry, you just have an interesting face."

He took it from you, taking a closer look. "It's really good."

You laughed waving your hand, "It could be better."

As Elliot handed your sketchbook back, he started coughing into the arm of his jacket. That's when you noticed the bags under his eyes looking dangerously dark and the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Are you sick?" You asked. "You should sit down."  You  moved your satchel onto the ground and patted the spot next to you.

"I'm fine," he  sniff ed .

"You don’t look fine, just take a breather, " you retorted, patting the bench again.

Elliot looked over his shoulder, wavering in place before taking a seat. His leg jittered up and down like it did the day before. He looked like he was completely on edge, his eyes flicking back and forth. He jumped back up. "I can't," he said.

"Can't what?" You asked concerned.

"I-I," Elliot stammered. "I have something I have to do, today. Sorry."

"That's fine, maybe tomorrow then?" You asked, still worried.

"Yeah," he nodded, wiping at his face.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," you smiled. "And Elliot..."

"Yeah?" He asked spinning on his heel to face you.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

He nodded a few times, pulling his hood further over his face as he turned to leave. You relaxed back into the bench, biting the inside of your cheeks. Elliot had looked terrible, but it wasn't your place to tell him what to do. All you could hope was that he would show up tomorrow. You sighed, picking up your satchel and deciding to go home early.


	3. Day 3

Day 3: 

He had shown up, just like he said he would. He seemed a bit less tense, but the bags under his eyes were still alarmingly dark. Even so, he seemed more upbeat than the day before.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood," you said as Elliot took a seat next to you. "Doing better today?"

He nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"Good," you replied pulling out your lunch for the day. Popping the top  o f  the container off you held it in front of Elliot. "Want some?"

Elliot  stared  at the food like it was going to give him the flu or something if he touched it, but his hands hesitantly raised up before taking one of the wraps.

"I promise I didn't poison it," you laughed taking one for yourself.

That seemed to worry Elliot more than you expected. He sat with the food in his hands watching you eat before taking a bit himself. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence, munching on the wraps and carrots you'd packed. It was weird. Being in a state of silence with Elliot was the most comfortable thing, it wasn't awkward or  nerve wracking  like it was with others. Something about Elliot was calming. Maybe it was the fact that for once  you had  met someone who was more awkward than you, more antisocial. Someone  w ho had their life less together than you.

"Do you always come out here?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, everyday," you answered.

"Why?"  He  looked over at you, his hood covering part of his face.

You shrugged, "I like to people watch."

"People watch?" Elliot questioned.

"You know, just watch people," you explained. "Everyone has their own problems, their own  ha bits . I like to look at people and I guess, try to figure out their lives? "

He nodded, smiling. "I guess we're not so different after all."

"Oh yeah?" You grinned. "You like to people watch too?"

"Something like that," he laughed.

Your mouth went slack as you caught a glimpse of his laughing face. It was the first time you'd seen him so cheerful. Pulling out your sketchbook and a dull pencil you start sketching. 

"What are you drawing now?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait until it's done," you taunted.

"You have anything I can look at?" Elliot asked, taking a bite of a mini carrot.

You peaked over your sketchbook, contemplating. Shrugging you dug through your satchel before you pulled out another drawing book. "Some of these are pretty old, but you can look through them if you want."

Shoving the rest of the carrot in his mouth  he takes the drawing pad from you. You can't concentrate on your drawing anymore, your too busy watching his face, searching for some type of reaction. Biting your lip you wait in anticipation. You weren't the best artist, but you had a lot of passion and you hoped it showed through in your work.

As  the seconds ticked by you felt like you were at a job interview. 

"These," Elliot started, flipping the page, "are really good. Is this your job?"

You sighed in relief, "No, I just work at a local bookstore. It's not too far from here actually,  but I would love to work in the art field."

"You should," Elliot encouraged.

"Just gotta find someone to hire me first," you groaned. "It's a lot harder to find work than I imagined."

" Well ," Elliot said turning another page, "they're crazy if they don't hire you."

Smiling ear to ear you ducked back behind your sketchbook to continue drawing. Elliot went back to flipping through your work, stopping to look at some pages longer than others.  Once in awhile you would peak over to stare at Elliot's lips, the way they curved, the way they spread over his smile,  you wanted to make sure to make them  perfect.


	4. Day 6

Day 6 :

He's was less talkative than he had  ever been. Just when you thought he was starting to open up to you, he sat down without even a greeting. His leg wa s bouncing again. His eyes wer e  bloodshot red and he had  a bruise on the side of his face. You didn 't ask about it, you just pulled out your lunch and set it between the two of you. He didn 't even acknowledge it, did n't say a word to you. You're weren't  sure if you should ask  or not, but if he wanted to tell you, you were sure he would.

Instead you reached down, grabbing your  sketch pad  and  flipping it open to the page you started three days ago. 

You  laid  it on his lap and h is leg stopped bouncing.

Pulling his hands out of his hoodie , he picked up the sketchbook, inspecting the drawing. He didn 't smile, his face showed  no emotion and you started to worry he disliked the drawing.

"If you don't like it I can redo it," you said,  clambering  to get the sketchbook back.

Elliot yanked it away before you could grab it from him. "Can I keep it?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," you stammered.

He  handed it back to you, still no readable emotion displayed on his face. "Will you sign it? I don't want to forget."

"Um, yeah, sure," you answered, pulling out a pen to sign the corner of the drawing. Carefully ripping out the drawing, you handed it over to him. "Elliot-"

"I won't be here tomorrow," he cut you off, standing up.

Confused you just  nodded , "will you be here the next day?"

"I don't know," he answered walking off.

Your mind started to race. What had you done wrong? Had you said something to offend him? You started replaying conversations in your head looking for something that wasn't there. You gripped your sketchbook watching as his hooded figured  disappeared  into the crowd. W ould that be the last you  see of Elliot?


	5. Day 8

Day 8: 

The food didn't taste as good. It all just seemed so bland. The day was dragging on. Watching people was becoming less fun. All you could think about was the person you wished was sitting next to you. He hadn't showed up yesterday, just like he said, but you had hoped he would show up the next. Your legs were becoming stiff from sitting so long. Frankly, your ass was starting to hurt from waiting so long. 

You placed your half eaten food back in the container. You just weren't in the mood. You didn't even draw anything, there was no inspiration, nothing perked your interest.  Everyone was passing by you, seeming chipper and happy, but all you could think about was what had you done wrong. What had you done to make Elliot mad at you? 

Giving up you packed up your bag. You pulled the strap over your chest giving the park one last glance, looking for that black hooded figure. 

What if he never showed up again? What if something bad had happened to him? You started to panic as your mind  wandered . You shook your head. Maybe you were overthinking things, maybe nothing was wrong at all. Maybe he was just busy?

Yeah , that had to be it. He was just busy.


	6. Day 9

Day 9: 

Busy with what?

With no sign of Elliot again, you were really beginning to worry something bad had happened to him. He wasn't looking good last time you saw him. What if he had done something stupid? What if he'd gotten himself into some kind of trouble?

Now your leg was the one bouncing up and down as you were filled with anxiety. You hadn't bothered to pack lunch, you hadn't even bothered to bring your sketchbook. No, you were too busy glancing over your shoulder, looking around for Elliot as you sat on the wooden bench. With your hands  laced  beneath your chin, you  scoured  the park, watching as people passed by, but to your dismay,  none of them were Elliot.

You knew next to nothing about the guy, but every fiber in your body needed to know he was okay, that he was doing fine. People like Elliot, they were rare and few. You could tell he was a kind person. A person who wanted to help. A person who wanted to make the world a better place.

Elliot was an  extraordinary  person, but you wondered if he knew.


	7. Day 10

Day 10: 

You didn't know what to say when Elliot showed up. He looked awful, like he'd been put through the ringer. He stood in front of you, looking down at your face.

"Can I sit with you?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Of course," you answered. When he sat down,  foot bouncing. Y ou couldn't stop staring. Something bad must have happened, it was all over his face. "Are you doing alright Elliot?"

"No," he answered honestly, "I- "

You waited for him to finish, but he never did. You scooted closer to him, closing the gap between the two of you. You linked your arm with his and leaned your head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first, before relaxing back into the bench, his foot stilling itself.  You knew he hated to be touched, but sometimes, everyone needed someone to lean on. You wouldn't push him on what had happened, you just wanted to be there for him, to console him. He wrapped his hand around your arm, tugging you closer. 

"I'm always going to be here Elliot," you said quietly. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. I'm here everyday."

You could feel him nod his head next to you. "So you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Everyday," you smiled. "What about you?"

"I'll be here," he said. "I promise."

You peered up at him, it was the first time he'd gave you such a definite answer to anything. You opened your mouth to ask him about his day, but you closed your mouth, thinking it was better to leave things as  they were.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Elliot spoke.

"Not really, why?" You asked.

Elliot fidgeted, tugging tighter on your arm. "Can we...can we stay like this a bit longer?"


	8. Day 11

Day 11: 

Even with the rain, you waited patiently. You had a huge umbrella covering you as you glanced around the park, sure you wouldn't see Elliot. He had said he would be there, but what crazy person would show up in this kind of weather? Only you of course.

Sighing you checked your watch.  It had  been nearly two hours since you had arrived. Maybe you should give up. Besides, the rain was beginning to pick up and you swore you heard thunder in the distance. Picking yourself off the bench you tugged your jacket tighter over you.

"(Y/N)," called a familiar voice.

He  stood in the rain, no umbrella,  panting  like he'd been running.

"Elliot?" You called, jogging over to him, quickly tucking him under your umbrella. "What are you doing without an umbrella?"

"I, I forgot," he swallowed.

You looked over his drenched form, "Let's get you out of this rain, come on." You linked your arm with his, keeping him close under the shield of the umbrella as you walked towards a small  café . 

You shook the rain from the umbrella when you reached the  oning . The warmth of the café made you shiver as you walked up to the front of the line, looking over the menu even though  you already knew what you wanted. Turning to Elliot you asked, "What do you want? My treat."

"No, I couldn't," Elliot said reaching for his wallet.

"Seriously," you said. "It's on me."

You ordered your usual and a plain black coffee for Elliot. Once you received your drinks your took a seat at a table next to the window. You loved watching the rain, it was calming and relaxed your nerves that always seemed to be on edge. "I didn't think you'd show up," you said to Elliot.

"I promised," Elliot stated, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah but," you started looking back out at the rain.

"I wanted to keep my promise," Elliot said.

You smiled, a warmth rising to your cheeks. "Well, it doesn't look like we'll be getting back to the park anytime soon."

"Would you like to come over?" Elliot asked, completely catching you off guard.

"What?"

"We could watch a movie.  You don't have too, if you don't want," Elliot quickly blurted.

"No," you smiled. "I'd love to."

As the two of you walked back out into the rain, hiding close together under the umbrella, Elliot started to tell you about his dog named Flipper and his pet fish named Qwerty. You started to get excited to meet them, being an animal lover and all. 

When you reached the  apartment , you were greeted by a small dog jumping up and down at your feet, begging to be petted. Squatting down you ruffled the dog's fur. "So cute!"

Elliot stood over by the couch across the room, "And this is Qwerty."

Standing up you crossed the room and leaned over to peer in the small tank at the black  beta  fish. "He's beautiful," you complimented.

You stood back as Elliot  awkwardly walked back and forth around the room until he found what he was looking for. Pulling  out a case full of movies, "What would you like to watch?"

"Anything funny," you grinned.

"Funny," he repeated before shifting through the movies. He held up a movie. "Like the one?"

"Perfect," you replied taking a seat on the sofa.

Elliot popped the movie into the TV before walking back to his room, yanking his shirt off along the way. You had to force your eyes away as he unzipped his pants. You glued your eyes to the  Televsion  trying not to look, but of course you did. You caught a glimpse of his back as he walked out of view to continue changing. 

When he came back he had a few clothes in his hand. He held them out towards you, "If you  want to change you can borrow some of my clothes."

You looked down out your soaked jeans before taking the clothes from his hands. "Thank you."

"Bathroom is right over there," he pointed, sitting down on the couch.

Walking into the bathroom, you changed quickly, giving yourself a glance in the mirror. Checking your makeup you wiped away a bit of eyeliner that had smeared at the corners of your eyes. You tied the strings of the gray sweatpants as you exited the bathroom.

Sitting down on the couch, Elliot pressed play.

About halfway through the movie you started yawning. You weren't sure if it was the comfy clothes or the sound of the rain against the window, but it was becoming hard to keep your eyes open. Shifting in your seat you adjusted yourself laying, your head down next to Elliot's thigh.

"I can get you a pillow if you want," suggested Elliot.

"Yes, please ," you answered with a yawn.

Elliot jumped up and grabbed a pillow from his bed. Handing the pillow over, you tucked it beneath your head. A few minutes later you were drifting off, you weren't really sure what was even happening in the movie anymore, and but t he feeling of Elliot's hand playing with your hair wasn't helping ward the sleep  away.

Humming softly at the touch of Elliot, you slipped off into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was short!

 

Day 12: 

You stretched your legs apart, pointing your toes as you let out a giant yawn. With your eyes still closed you wiped away the dried drool at the corners of your mouth. You flipped over to your side and pried open your tired eyes. When you saw the monitors across the room and the elaborate computer set up, you realized you weren't in your own room. Shooting up in bed, you clutched the covers to your chest.

Elliot.

That's right, you had fallen asleep during the movie. Running a hand through your knotted hair you jumped when the front door swung open. In walked Elliot with a tray of coffee. He quietly shut the door and scurried over to you.

"Did you sleep alright?" Elliot asked. "Sorry if the bed wasn't that comfortable."

"No, no, it was fine," you smiled.

Elliot handed you a coffee before taking a seat in his computer desk adjacent to you. You tried to detangle your hair with your hands, a bit self  conscious  of how you looked. You were sure your makeup was smeared and your hair a mess, but Elliot wasn't staring at you like that. He moved from his chair back to the bed, leaving his coffee on his desk.

You nervously played with the sheets, "I'll be out of your hair as soon as I finish this."

"It's fine," Elliot said. "You can stay as long as you'd like, besides, I think Flipper has taken a liking to you."

You smiled, setting your  coffee on the side table.

Elliot reached out, placing his hand on your arm. "Hey, (Y/N)…"

"Yeah?" You asked, your voice seemed almost hoarse.

"Can...can I," Elliot stammered.

You took that as your chance. You  leaned  in, pressing your lips lightly to Elliot's before pulling back. It was brief and sweet, but you needed to test the waters first. You chewed  your bottom lip, waiting for his response, and oh, did you get one. Elliot's hand slipped to your face pulling you back in for another kiss. Falling back onto the bed, Elliot leaned over you, kissing you deeply and  passionately .

When the two of you broke apart, he was smiling and your heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I guess I could stay a bit longer," you grinned, pulling him back towards you by the collar of his hoodie.


End file.
